Fa Zhou
Fa Zhou is a character from the 1998 film Mulan. Background Fa Zhou is the father of Mulan. His other known family members include Fa Li (his wife) and Grandmother Fa (his mother). He was a war hero of a previous, unnamed conflict, as well as was known to the extent that Shang mentioned his name with awe when it appeared on Fa family's conscription notice, even referring to him as "the Fa Zhou". At the time of the film, he is at least middle-aged, as well as limps using a crutch due to a leg injury sustained from that war. He is shown as being fairly traditional, putting family honor before many other things, including his own health, which strains his relationship with Mulan at first. Despite this, he is shown to be understanding, as he comforts Mulan after her failed meeting with the Matchmaker by comparing her beauty to a late blossom on the family's trees. After that, however, he says to Mulan that she "dishonored" him when she was trying to help him. Appearances ''Mulan Fa Zhou is shown praying that his ancestors will aid Mulan during her trip to see the Matchmaker. After praying he bumps into Mulan who was carrying a teapot and cup on a tray causing her to drop them but he catches the teapot using his crutch and she brings out a spare tea cup telling what the doctor told him he needs 3 cups of tea and 3 at night. He then tells her that she should be at town and wishes her good luck. When Mulan fails, he is saddened, but comforts her while sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree, by drawing a comparison between Mulan and a late bloom on the tree. When Chi Fu, the emperor's consul, arrives to distribute conscription notices, Fa Zhou, as the only man in the family, puts aside his crutch and walks to accept the scroll. Out of stubborn pride, he doesn't take up the crutch again and attempts to practice with his old sword in preparation for war. However, it quickly becomes apparent that he will die if he goes, due to his age and injuries. Having seen him practice, Mulan argues with him, stating it is unfair that he has to die for honor. Fa Zhou angrily yells at her that Mulan needs to learn her place, as he learned his. Mulan then runs in tears but Fa Zhou ignores her and sits down to continue eating. Later night before going to bed he is seen talking with his wife in silhouette trying to comfort her and she run off in tears, knowing he will not survive the war. When Mulan steals both the conscription notice and his armor to join the army in his place, Fa Zhou attempts to call to her, but he collapses as he runs. Fa Li asks him to go after Mulan, as she could be killed in the war. He sadly notes that if Mulan is revealed as a woman, she ''would be killed, as Chinese law states that women are forbidden to serve in the army. Fa Zhou does not appear again until the end of the film. He is seen sitting under the cherry blossom tree, when Mulan returns home after the war. Mulan presents him with Shan Yu's sword and the emperor's crest, as both an apology and a gift to honor the family. Fa Zhou shocks Mulan when he sets them aside, proclaiming Mulan to be his greatest gift and honor. He speaks briefly with Shang, when the captain attempts to see Mulan under the guise of returning a helmet. With Fa Zhou's approval, Mulan invites Shang to dinner. ''Mulan II Fa Zhou reappears in this film, but plays a minor role. When Mulan and Shang are called to perform a task for the Emperor, he advises them that they must work together like sun and rain. Although he usually doesn't gamble, he makes a bet with Grandmother Fa, which he wins: Grandmother Fa bet that Shang would propose to Mulan before sunset, while Fa Zhou bet that he would propose before noon. His wife remarks on how he did not gamble, to which he replies that he considers gambling with his mother to be an investment rather than gambling. Cameos Fa Zhou makes a few cameos in ''House of Mouse. He was notably present during Mickey and Ludwig's bet in "Ask Von Drake". Trivia *Though he does not appear physically, Fa Zhou is mentioned more than once by Mulan in Kingdom Hearts II. Gallery fazhouhouse of mouse.png|House of Mouse mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1514.jpg|Zhou and Mulan HouseofmouseCameos2.png faulanzhouWDCC.png|A WDCC figurine of Mulan & Fa Zhou Fa Zhou Close Up.jpg fazhounmulanpin.jpg Fa Zhou With Sword.jpg Fa Zhou Hurt.jpg Fa-Zhou.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1352.jpg Fa-Zhou 1.jpg December24th.png|His and Fa Li's Disneystrology page ﻿ Category:Mulan characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Asian characters Category:Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Farmers Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Horseman Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Spouses Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Crossy Road characters